mufandomcom-20200214-history
News (New Luna, Temporary)
This is a temporary page for holding IC news stories mentioning New Luna. It should be deleted when all of the IC news is posted or when the New Luna logs are more comprehensive. ----- 1/30/01 - New Luna open to colonists: Early today President Kalson of Luna announced that the world known as 'New Luna' was open for colonization and other general public visiting. The President also stated that the world is still considered a colony of Luna proper and it's citizens will be treated as citizens of Luna. Kalson said that the only restrictions settlers and visitors have are they are not to bother the Ferretmonkeys. The co-ordinates of this planet are: -3093016 5080 -1765367. Also announced today was the appointment of President Kalson's second Minister of Defense. Minister Akino of Luna has been accepted into the vacant office of Defense Minister. President Kalson's first Minister of Defense; Yama Nels died of complications from the flu recently. 3/21/01 - New Luna commander: ...In other news today word out of Luna has come to surface that President Kalson has finally managed to pick a successor to take over the role of militia commander that which he left when succeeding to win the election from a few months prior. The new 'Master Admiral' is one that said to be somewhat of a surprise for many within the Luna Militia. Alan Jansen, being a newly returned captain of a long forgotten science ship that returned last month. Little has been received directly from the new Admiral but he did manage to slip in a comment consisting of..."I, like many others, were shocked at the president's decision. But it is a gratifying gesture that shows he believes in me as a person and as a leader. I will not fail him and I will not fail the people of Luna. My soul goal is to serve the militia and I won't let anything get in the way of my helping to better our ways of life."...Nice words, I suppose time will tell the story of this new Admiral and how well he performs. This reporter wishes him the best of luck. Now, in other news. Did you know that flavored toilet paper stocks have /risen/ in the past month.... 4/13/01 - Lunites have some explaining to do: Vox Gris of Hatch Koth, leader of the Parallax, tonight announced that the Clawed Fist Fleet had found a secret pirate base used by Lord Boromov's criminal underlings on the Free Luna Protectorate colony world of New Luna. Although the base appeared to have been abandoned, a note had been left, apparently from John Christian Falkenberg, commander of the Fallen Angel, to Luna President Kalson, thanking the president for his hospitality. If it's a joke, the Vox is not amused. "We demand an eksssplanassshun for thisss," the Vox said. 4/14/01 - Luna denies knowledge: (Lunar City, Luna) - Today President Kalson of Luna responded to the allegations that he allowed the dread pirate John Falkenberg use New Luna as a base of operations in his piratical deeds. Kalson said in a press conference, "I have no knowledge of there being any pirate base, or even a settlement of any kind on the second continent on New Luna. This is obviously a plant by Lord Boromov and his thugs. I would also like to point out to the Nall that their landing on New Luna could be portrayed as an act of hostility against Luna itself. I will let this transgression slide for right now, but I shall be sending a team of my own to investigate this supposed base." The President then thanked the Martians for coming to Luna's aid in the possibility that the Nall would invade. He aslo said this about the recent events on La Terre, "I'm glad they got that Eiger fellow, and I think I speak for all of Luna when I say the people who killed him, and disarmed his weapon of destruction are heroes of the highest rank." A source close to the president hinted that Kalson may award the individuals involved the 'Luna Legion of Freedom' medal. The highest medal a civilian or individual not in the military service of Luna can be given. 4/17/01 - Lunite ambassador speaks against Nall: Earlier today, the Ambassador Volestad of the Free Luna Protectorate held a press conference regarding the Nall reparation demands, as well as new footage of the Ungstir invasion: The Vollistan is shown standing behind a podium, the colors of the FLP behind him. "The Nall thirst for blood and conquest is well documented in the early history of the Parallax, and it appears to be peaking once again. They invade Ungstir on nothing short of uncomfirmed rumors of shady underworld connections, leaving millions homeless and hundreds dead." Video footage of the last moments of fighting between hordes of Nall fighters and three Ungstiri militia fighters. The Ungstiri ships are quickly destroyed. "They then proceed to violate the sovereignty of New Luna, claiming to have found a note that falsely purports that we cooperated with these filthy, moral-less pirates. A note that we must believe the Nall word /alone/ to even exist. And now they will extort us for a tribute to their despotic empire, lest they descend in a frenzy of death and conquest." More footage of the Nall fleet, a wing of four destroyers with at least four troop transports shimmering into existence from behind cloaking fields. "Can we trust the word of a race who is known for slavery, invasion, sneak attacks, and even genocide? Which will be the next world to fall to the Nall witchhunt? Grimlahd? Castor? Demaria? If you allow Luna, one of the last bastions of peace and freedom, to fall to the clutches of tyranny, you can be sure your homes are soon to follow." 4/17/01 - Ellesmere: Luna should join Republic: Martian First Consul Darian Ellesmere today confirmed rumors that he had offered Luna the opportunity to join the Martian Republic, to gain greater protection against the Nall threat. "It's in the best interests of Luna to become a part of a stronger whole," Ellesmere said. "I have extended to President Kalson the opportunity to join the Martian Republic as a sovereign state, with representation on the Republic Senate, and with Kalson remaining as governor of Luna and New Luna. Protection of these worlds would become the responsibility of the Martian Legions - which would combine assets with the Free Luna Militia. And we would assist in paying reparations to the Nall, if necessary. It is quite possible reparations would become moot, because Mars has an alliance with Castor, which has an alliance with the Nall, and I have a feeling that since the dark dealings with Lord Boromov by Luna were carried out under a previous regime - that of the late President Winston - the Nall would think twice before attacking one of our protectorates. However, if President Kalson does not wish to act in the best interests of his world, and if he wishes to openly defy the Nall, then he can do so without further aid from the Martian Republic. Our assets must be re-assigned to protect Deserata against the anticipated violations of the pirate Falkenberg and other Boromov loyalists." 4/17/01 - New governor evacs planet: (Lunar City, Luna) - In a statement after his emergency appointment to Governor of New Luna, former Secretary of the Interior Eldridge Seale met with the media to discuss his plans. "We had...and still have...great plans for New Luna. It is our future, and our hope. First, and foremost, though, we want to ensure our colonists' safety. So I regrettably must order the evacuation of New Luna. Shuttles and a few other vessels will be available to help take both colonists and natives off the planet until such time as the Nall cease their military campaign in Luna space. We count on the good graces of our nearby planets to help house our people in our time of need, and hope their homes aren't already packed with Ungstiri refugees. Hopefully, you won't need to house Martian or Ganymedian refugees in the near future." Mr. Seale declined further comment. 4/17/01 - La Terre offers helping hand: Governor Bartholomew Ritter of La Terre today issued the following statement: "I would like to offer the people of New Luna a temporary sanctuary on La Terre, and would further like to add in my services as gobetween for the Nalls and Luna if they would both allow this, so that we may resolve this situation in a more peaceful manner." 4/17/01 - Kalson speaks: Today in the face of the current crisis, President Kalson was spotted aboard the vessel Sanctuary. When reporters finally caught up with him he gave this statement. "I would like to announce, that today Luna has committed itself to the principals of the Sanctuary Declaration. I have spoken with the good Senator Ebonpelt and decided that Luna will submit to arbitration by a neutral third party in the form of Sanctuary to determine our guilt concerning the supposed pirate base on New Luna. If we are found to be at fault in this case we have agreed to pay reparations to whatever parties have incurred damages due to our lack of vigilance. We hope that the Parallax will give their support and blessing to this arbitration." President Kalson also went on to thank the interstellar community at large for their support in this time. 05/11/01 - Crash reported on Demaria: "...The monkey-like creatures from New Luna that turned up in a Cabrerra Industries plant yesterday are reportedly under control after causing several thousand credits of damage." The young anchorwoman turns in her chair at the newsdesk to face a new camera, "Speaking of 'odd news', reports are filtering in from independent traders and tourists sunning themselves on Demaria's beaches today were treated to an impressive sight - that of a falling spaceship. The tramp freighter Uriah failed to make a routine course correction to maintain orbit and plunged to the sands in an uninhabited part of the desert near Gleaming Star. The crew of the Uriah, four days out of Tomin Kora, did not respond to general or directed hails before the incident. The flight plan called for the ship to refuel onboard Sanctuary and then continue on to Luna. It was rumored that there the freighter would deliver a crate of rare spirits to the annual Drunk Ladies convention." She continues on, "Now for your galactic community service announcements... Cabrerra Industries are holding their semi-annual cookout for all of its employees past and present. A new delicacy will reportedly be served for the entree..." 05/16/01 - Seale reopens New Luna: (Freedom City, New Luna) Eco-friendly Ticker tape and loud, folksy music filled the air today in Freedom City as a city-wide festival was held to celebrate the repopulation of New Luna. Governor Eldridge Seale presided over the festivities, calling it, "A forging into a new tommorrow for this planet of dreams." Arriving last night with the Luna Militia ships Stoic, Crisium, and Nubium as well as a half dozen other ships carrying colonists, Governor Seale expressed gratitude towards the planets that took in their refugees. He added, "Just as other worlds have extended a helping hand of friendship to us in our time of need, we now extend a hand towards the refugees of La Terre. I want you all to know that so long as you're willing to get your hands dirty, you're always welcome here." Seale acknowledged that the Militia ships would remain orbiting the planet, and that the Marines would resume training missions onplanet before the week was out, but stressed that "Our mission now is one of building and reforging, not one of distruction." No word yet on colonization efforts on New Luna's larger continent, or if shuttle service would be requested to the world. 05/26/01 - SOLAR REPUBLIC ALLIANCE FORMS!: After weeks of diplomatic efforts, Martian First Consul Darian Ellesmere has achieved his goal of realizing the new Solar Republic Alliance. Earlier today, President Jeffrey Kalson of Luna became the final signatory for the new alliance, which currently consists of Mars, Luna, Ganymede, Deserata, New Luna, and the Vanguard. Each planet has two seats on the new alliance Council, which will meet on Prosperity Point. The Vanguard holds one seat, which votes only in the event of a tie. The alliance has been designed to unify the worlds of Sol in defense of humanity's home system, while allowing the individual worlds within the alliance to maintain their sovereignty. The Sivadian government has shown an interest in petitioning for membership in the alliance, and Ellesmere indicated the Sivadian Councillor Murray Sloan would be invited to plead his case before the Council's first meeting. Date and time to be announced. 09/21/01 - Luna's Views: Lunar City, Luna - Today President Kalson responded to the sale of Nall weaponry with this comment, "The Nall have, for the past couple centuries, kept mostly to themselves. Recently though they have been making excursions to other worlds; most notably Ungstir, and New Luna, and they have not been keeping quiet about it. This has led to some consternation amongst worlds that haven't happened to be allied with them. That consternation has led to ire. There have always been rumors of the Nall stealing fantastic technology from the Kretonians, and now there might be proof. Of course they're going to be defensive about it. Nall superiority is being challenged. Though I find this situation to be pleasing beyond belief I will not let Luna take advantage of this once in a lifetime offer. It is quite possible this is all a hoax, and Luna has more important matters to attend to than hoaxes." 10/8/01 - New Luna introduces shuttle! (Freedom City, New Luna) Early Monday evening, Governor Eldridge Seale cut the red tape in a ceremony he was quoted as calling, "New Luna's next step towards Cosmopolitan existence." Introduced was a brand new shuttle to connect with the current Interplanetary shuttle system, to be launched off of the recently refurbished landing pad near the tree village of Freedom City. The expensive public transport was rumored to have been paid for out of the Governor's pocket, a rumor he has repeatedly denied. Following the ceremony was a banquet in which all 5 of the New Lunite colonies came together to Freedom City in celebration of the surviving spirit. "We want to show the rest of the universe that we're building, slowly but surely.", Mr. Seale said during the banquet. "We want to show outside industries that we have something to offer. We want to show travellers the natural beauty that New Luna possesses." No word yet on how many of the Governor's wishes will come true. 10/15/01 - Rift in Lunite High Command?: Lunar City, Luna-- Rumors have been circulating around the Lunite government this week that Brigadier General Thomas Highway, the most visible and outspoken member of the Lunite Militia command structure and a longtime close confidant of President Kalson, may have had a falling out with the President in recent weeks. A low-level functionary at the Free Luna Center, speaking on condition of anonymity, confirmed that approximately two weeks ago, General Highway met with President Kalson behind closed doors in the President's office, apparently a fairly regular occurance. "But this time it was different," the official said. "There was some heated conversation, not sure exactly what was said...but when the General left, he looked like he'd just swallowed a bucketful of nails. And he hasn't been back to see the President since." Kalson and Highway are well known to be old friends who once served together in the Lunite Militia, and it was widely reported that Highway came out of retirement at the request of President Kalson to help in the day to day operation of the militia. Kalson and Highway's close friendship has been a contrast to the President's relationship with the rather unassuming commander in chief of the Lunite Militia, Master Admiral Jansen. "Kalson's relationship with Jansen is purely business," a source within the Free Luna Center reported. "The Master Admiral keeps a low profile, and only comes to see the President very rarely. The General has usually been more apt to see the President's point of view in things...on some matters, the President was essentially keeping the Admiral out of the loop, dealing directly with Highway. But that seems to be changing now." General Highway himself, known for often making off-color and politically questionable statements to the press, has been keeping an unusually low profile lately, but INN has learned that the General was overheard in the Lunite Militia command center questioning the President's recent statements about Luna becoming involved in the Martian investigation of the recent death of Princeps Janne. "The general, 'e was mighty pissed," a Lunite marine told INN, on condition of anonymity. "Said somethin' bout the President crackin' up. He was really fumin', man." While General Highway refused to comment on the President's policy toward Mars, his office DID confirm that, less than an hour after the President's press conference, he issued orders transferring the 82nd Marine Division to New Luna for an extended training exercise, expected to last roughly two weeks. This apparently would keep the bulk of the militia's marine force unavailable to participate in any investigation on Mars. Regarding the exercise, General Highway's statement, delivered in writing, said only, "The Master Admiral and the President have entrusted the training of our marine force to me. I am not aware of any commitments for the 82nd Division on Luna at this time. In the event of a defensive emergency on Luna itself, the division can redeploy via our teleportal link to New Luna and be home in a matter of moments. This is merely an opportunity to take advantage of the varied terrain and new facilities available to the militia for training on New Luna." 10/20/01 - Assault on Master Admiral: (Freedom City, New Luna) - Word has come to us that early this evening local law enforcement officials were dispatched to a crime scene in a back alley in Freedom City on New Luna. it has been reported that the Luna Militia's Master Admiral, Alan Jansen, has been the target of an apparently act of violence. Sources at this hour are sketchy, but eyewitnesses reported claim that the Admiral was trying to assist someone in a robbery when sounds of gunfire erupted. The local hospital reports that the Admiral is in critical condition undergoing potentially life threatening surgery. When more comes to the news desk, we will report it immediately. 10/21/01 - Governor decries violence: The Governor of New Luna, former Senator Eldridge Seale, held a brief conference early this morning expressing his anger over what he called, "the dastardly act done against a good man". Mr. Seale went on to assure reporters that the Admiral was "in good hands". "Master Admiral Jansen went above and beyond the call of duty, and showed his true colors as a protector of the people. I think I speak for the planet of New Luna when I say that we're praying for his speedy recovery, and that the criminals who did this will be punished under the full force of the law.", the Governor said. Mr. Seale refused to comment on the seriousness of Mr. Jansen's surgery, or his current status. ---- Article: APRIL02-58 Headline: Vancouver Falls to Deathsnake Attack Reported To: LUNA Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Sun Apr 14 18:01:50 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... Rear Admiral Eshirlie Uhuru Vancouver of the obscure Lunite Sea Navy fell while defending a group of tourists from the onslaught of the psionic Kulbati or 'deathsnakes' in Freedom Harbor earlier today. Deathsnakes frequent the beaches of New Luna approximately once every two months, when their deadly but short-range psionic scream makes them a considerable force to be reckoned with. The Admiral, while physically recovering from her injuries, has lost any sense of identity or personality under the strength of multiple psionic attacks by the deathsnakes. No hope of recovery is offered, though she will be admitted to the Addilent City sanitorium where all efforts will be made to this end. The tourists, James and Linda McCallaghan, remain in stable condition in the hospital in Freedom City. All tourists to New Luna are advised to keep inland or high in the tree cities during an onslaught of the predatory Deathsnakes to avoid a repeat of this occurrance. Plans have been made for the care of the Rear Admiral's daughter, Leonie Sara Vancouver, two years of age. ---- ---- Article: APRIL02-63 Headline: Prisoners Exiled! Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Mon Apr 15 14:44:25 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... (Lunar City, Luna) In a terse written statement from his office, President Kalson has exiled the group suspected of trying to topple the rightful government of Luna. In the statement Kalson wrote, "I have decided to stay my hand from executing this pitiful lot, as I hope they shall see the light of truth shining from the beacon of the Free Luna Protectorate in the future." He went on to explain that the prisoners would be sent to New Luna via the teleportal, and then given their freedom to go anywhere, excepting the planet Luna, upon pain of death, for the remainder of their lives. Also hinted at in his message was the possibility of exiling other Luna Militia members who have either conspired against his government, or have shown an interest in attempting a coup. ---- ---- Article: APRIL02-65 Headline: New Luna Accepts Deposed Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Wed Apr 17 17:15:28 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... FREEDOM CITY, NEW LUNA - New Luna is hard at work building temporary shelters for the increasing numbers that are coming through its teleportal from Luna, according to Governor Eldridge Seale. "This was unexpected, but we're doing the best that we can.", the Governor stated from an undisclosed location earlier today. "Everyone is pitching in, and we're getting the job done." This increase in population stems from FLP President Kalson's decision on Monday to exile political prisoners to New Luna, a planet without its own Otherspace Ring. "For all intents and purposes, we're trapped.", commented Jemma Madison, one of those shipped to New Luna on Monday. "I mean, it's better than being behind bars, but I'm still stuck." No word yet from the Governor's office on the viability of bringing a ring to the subtropical planet. ---- ---- Article: APRIL02-70 Headline: Luna and New Luna Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Time Reported: Fri Apr 19 13:32:31 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... Luna and New Luna New Luna has been settled for some time, but it only became on official colony of Luna's in the past several years. In that short time, it has hosted the olympics and seen a sudden deluge of visitors. Having one of the Lunite teleportals, New Luna is connected to the rest of the galaxy by that connection with its mother planet, as New Luna has no OS ring. Shey Volionwe, a successful entrepeneur with several profitable enterprises already on her reacord, has purchased a corner of the main continent, intending to preserve it and hire experts of various sorts so that people may visit and relax. On the main settlements however, events are more brisk. Many exiles are coming in from Luna, primarily former members of the Lunite militia. These people have stretched the colony's resources, yet they continue to be friendly with new arrivals, providing them with shelter and other necessary things. No doubt this will cause the settlement to expand significantly, for as long as the exiles are there. And as they cannot return to Luna, currently their only link with the rest of the galaxy, that could be a long time. On Luna, members of the Lunite Secret Service are commonly seen, attempting to replace all the people that have been deported to New Luna. It is unknown exactly when the Specialist army will be able to provide adequate defense for Luna, but President Kalson expects it to be a matter of years before they will outnumber natural-born Lunites. The main Luna hospital is now judged to be safer, as the militia members involved in the attack are gone. It seems that their target was actually to release a militia member held against his will, and not Specialist Shaundra. Shaundra, wounded in the assassination of her owner on Luna, is currently being held on Luna, also against her will. It is unknown when she will be released to Sivad's medical facilities targeted explicitly for Specialists. Amaziah Tionus Sivadian News Network ---- ---- Article: APRIL02-75 Headline: E!RN: Pirates on Paradise? New Luna's New Headache Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Fri Apr 19 19:19:41 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... The sun shines down over the tranquil scenary of New Luna; the magnificant lakes twinkle as that very light from the overhead sphere of warmth refracts off their surface, adding to the blissful backdrop of rolling hills and fluffy white clouds. For those who call New Luna home, this is paradise. This is tranquility at it's best... Yet, it's a paradise and tranqulity that today were shattered by the peircing and unnatural yell of an over exited girl's "WAI!!!". The animals fled, the clouds turned dark, and the people who head it could do nothing more than look to the sky and ask; "Why?" New Luna has never really had Pirates before. In fact, of all the places in the universe, New Luna is one of those places that can say "Hey, it's safe!"... Until that shattering call of mirth tore that image down, and gave New Luna it's very first taste of piracy: Holo Piracy. Holo Pirates, Pirating Holo Channels with a Holo Camera that they shouldn't play with. "Hi! I wanna say hi to my friends on Shinara and Concordance! Hiya Darktail! Kat! Dhreen! Zaaa! Sil! Look I'm on a Holocamera!" INN could only watch and cringe. The people of New Luna could only listen and wince. Everyone else? They just shook their head in dismay at the scene - Jehane Lin, formerly of Luna, had just taken New Luna by force. "This... is just... Madness!" Reeko Merrik, a visiting trader, commented. "I came here for some peace and quiet; What I got was some hyped up little Pirate Wannabe Kalson'Kid proclaiming Lord only knows what as loud as her little lungs could carry the words. 'I will be free!' she said. Shut the up, I say! Jeez..." Harsh words? Yet Holo'Pirating, as it's now been dubbed, is something that's almost as annoying as the real thing: Especially when you've been waiting all day for in that one report that'll tell you if you should invest all your hard earned funds into that new Starship Company. Or you need to know the weather. Instead, for all your patience, the thing you get is a "Is this thing on?" comment in your HoloViewer, and a headache as you find a Pirate Girl on every channel. It is unclear if INN will seek some form of financial retribution upon Jehane Lin for the airtime she stole, for the valuable schedule she ruined, or for the professional image she tarnished... but one thing is clear: There's a Pirate on New Luna, and she's proclaiming it to the universe. <>- Crystal Fox -<>- E!RN: New Luna -<> E!RN: Working to Restore Power! ---- ---- Article: MAY02-73 Headline: Planetary Alert Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Time Reported: Sat May 25 22:02:43 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... The worlds of Quaquan, Castor, New Luna, Lebal, Nalhom, La Terre, and Antimone should all be on the alert that a large, unidentified, psionic vessel may be making a port call in your system. It is, apparently, heavily armed and armored as well as being after some 'home.' That is all that is known. ---- ---- Article: JUNE02-81 Headline: A Stranger's Loyalty - Pulitzer Entry Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Time Reported: Thu Jun 20 12:50:05 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... ENAJ, SIVAD - Amidst the stalwart remnant of native Sivadians who choose to remain on Sivad in spite of the turmoil, there are a number of faces clearly not born here. More and more of these faces are Orientals from Earth, their small percentage of the population growing as the true Sivadians depart for vacation homes in New Luna, ski lodges in Antimone, or any other place that offers hope of less tension and more stability. Some few of these Orientals are Sivadian-born, descendants of happier times when Sivad was a quiet paradise and Earth yet remained intact, maintaining trading outposts on their fellow human world. The majority however, are refugees escaped from the destruction of Earth. Men, women, and children who've seen the destruction of their homeworld and now stand upon the brink of civil war on the planet they now call home. The majority of them go about their lives just as they always have, working and spending time with their families and friends while the planet falls apart around them. The children in many cases seem oblivious, dwelling within the protection of their elders that do the worrying for them. The adults in contrast are stoic. They've weathered much, and they are strong in their communities, confident in their ability to survive whichever way the political winds blow. One venerable patriarch, one hundred and thirty three years old next week, perhaps sums up best the long outlook which enables this people to survive so much. His voice heavily laden with his native accent, his back bent but the hand that grips his cane still strong, he answers my question of what will occur simply. "A century from now, all of this will be only notes in a history book. I will be dead, and my grandsons will be old men. This can last only a little while. Our people will outlast it." Many of these refugees have found themselves suddenly wealthy in recent days...not through increase in funds, but because much of what they have is still in the same Earth credits in which it arrived, converted to yojj only when needed...and now not at all. Many are known to be buying yojj whenever the exchanges are actually open, trusting to the eventual rebound to turn them small profits from a few credits spared. While there are poor amongst the Japanese here, there are none going hungry or homeless. The elderly especially are cared for, revered in a way that is long forgotten among many of the peoples of today. While the young men are recognized as the future of the community, the wisdom of a century of life is held as a priceless treasure. While some suffering Sivadian companies are cutting workers, the unemployment rate within the Japanese community remains minimal. Analysts attribute this primarily to the strong Oriental work ethic and a firm importance placed upon supporting one's family. When asked why they continue to prosper, many of the Japanese themselves will answer with one of two words: 'Hinode' or 'Nichibotsu-sama'. Both of these refer to the originally Earth-based powerhouse Hinode Holdings, and its owner Ohji Nichibotsu. Many of the refugees owe their survival to Hinode's escape ships, which left Earth for Sivad shortly before the destruction of their homeworld. Now, Hinode provides jobs for many of them through its extensive holdings, which have remained strong and even grown in the face of the present crisis. The recent acquisition of the Interstellar Lottery, criticized by some economic analysts, has only served to strengthen the company's appearance of strength. Whatever its actual strength, few critics can be found among the Japanese community. The old traditions of loyalty are still strong between the members of the community, a loyalty which seems to have been extended to their new homeworld. While other groups of refugees are leaving for quiet lands, the Japanese seem determined to remain loyal to this planet that has given them a home. - Erica Williams-Richelieu, Sivtek Media Enterprises ---- ---- Article: JULY02-82 Headline: Survey says: Seale gets support Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Fri Jul 26 10:22:11 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... LUNAR CITY, LUNA - In the wake of Kalson-sympathist Ambassador Katherine Sullivan's bold but apparently ill-fated effort to seize power, a Galleon-Takree Poll suggests that New Luna leader Eldridge Seale would get a much warmer reception back home. The poll found that 72 percent of respondents would support Seale's leadership, 18 percent would support Sullivan, and 6 percent would support becoming a Martian protectorate, and 4 percent didn't realize Kalson was dead. ---- ---- Article: AUGUST02-70 Headline: Lunite Senate Offers Pardons Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Tue Aug 20 22:41:37 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... Earlier today the Lunite Senate met and passed one of it's most sweeping legislations since the assassination of President Jeffrey Kalson and the turmoil caused by it. It officially pardons everyone involved in activities, or supposed activities, against the Free Luna Protectorate during Kalson's presidency. This would allow the possibly hundreds, or even thousands, of exiles to return home to Luna from New Luna and other scattered locations. There are only two exceptions to this broad pardon. The first is that Kedren Arnassis will not be pardoned for the assassination of Jeffrey Kalson. The second is that Kedren Arnassis, Damien Artiz, and Joseph R. Herrman will not be pardoned for their act of genocide in the destruction of the Specialist Facility near Lunar City. ---- ''Note: News files were lost at this point. '' ---- Article: SEPT02-17 Headline: New Luna Governor Expresses Concern Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Sat Sep 07 16:08:15 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... ---- ---- Article: SEPT02-35 Headline: Governor Says: Not On My Watch Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Sun Sep 08 13:47:34 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... ---- ---- Article: SEPT02-107 Headline: New Luna Offers Alternative Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Sun Sep 29 23:12:50 3002 (Sivad Mean Time) .... ST. BENEDICT, NEW LUNA - Speaking from the newest New Luna settlement which now houses thousands of Luna refugees, Free Luna Protectorate Governor Eldridge Seale offered an alternative to the current crisis involving the OS Rings. "Currently, I hold the plans for the Luna teleportal anchor as well as for our own teleportal in my hands. This teleportal system has served the Lunites well for two years, and I see it as being the answer to our current problems. While it admittedly isn't the safest of technologies, it was also created during a time of war to address an emergency. We are now seeing yet another emergency situation brewing, and I think that it is the Luna Teleportal's chance to shine. To the point, though, I am willing to open discussions with friendly planets of the possibility of leasing these plans out in exchange for connectivity with New Luna once the teleportal is completed. It is in this way that I hope to restore traffic and commerce between worlds once more until such a time as this Moebius effect can be reversed." ---- ---- Article: FEB03-16 Headline: A Symbol of Tyranny Falls Reported To: UIS Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Sat Feb 08 21:55:54 3003 (Sivad Mean Time) .... NIEDERMEYER"S LANDING, LUNAToday was the day. The day a group of Lunite refugees who had been scattered across the worlds of Ungstir, New Luna, and La Terre since the onset of the Moebius effect several months ago had hoped and waited and prayed for. However, as the anxious group set foot on their much changed home, it was a moment fraught with uncertainty. At first it seemed the meeting with the present residents of Luna brought here from an alternate reality would not go well as a yet unidentified man,, proclaiming himself the welcoming committee gave a welcome that proved to be less then warm. Even when another man, identified later as Jeff Ryan, came forward and extended a genuine hand of friendship it appeared for several tense moments that the young man would have to face the anger of a rapidly converging populous. He led a smaller group of refugees including group chairman Heather Chadway and a representative from an engineering survey team from New Luna on a tour. First stop was landing park, a still intact testament to Luna's previous occupation by the Guardian Fleet. Here the two sides found common ground in their disgust at the reminder of oppression particularly a statue of tyrant king Colin Niedermeyer . Mr. Ryan used the moment to give a stirring speech proclaiming "Luna is free" and commanding that "all those of Lunite blood" should join together to bring down the statue. The anger of the crowd gave way to cheers as Chadway and Ryan grasped hands before the statue. With ropes and cables and hammers and chisels, they joined others in making short work of breaking the statue in pieces. Whether this momentary finding of common ground can serve as the foundation of lasting peace remains to be seen. It is still highly unlikely that Luna in its present condition can hold both groups and while Jeff Ryan was clearly the man of the hour it is decidedly unclear whether Luna has any stable political leadership or whether anyone can hold the sway of public opinion in the refugees favor. At present though Luna remains a chance for a new beginning. Tatiana Tchakova, UIS ---- ---- Article: JULY03-28 Headline: E!RN: Centauran Chicanery Coerces Lunite Layout Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Wed Jul 23 14:41:45 3003 (Sivad Mean Time) .... The latest buzz from Phoenix shows that some concerned Luna citizens are asking themselves just what foreigners are doing in a Senate meeting. Those who gathered in a stark cavern of Phoenix to see the meeting of the faction known as the Free Luna Protectorate may not have expected fireworks, yet they may have hoped for no more than evidence for the legitimacy of these Senators who claim to represent them. But who would have expected the revelation that this "Government" is secretly in league with the Centaurans? In fact, Senator Arnassis openly admitted that he had been in communication with one named Meslil and included the result of these secret negotiations in the day's agenda. Said Centauran had flowery words concerning the plight of poor Sanctuary refugees and the benefits of their close association with Luna, to be accomplished by allowing the group of Centaurans to take up residence just outside the city. As if the vote were predetermined, the measure passed with little debate, whereas voting on vital matters of defense relations with New Luna was put off until a later date. While fielding questions from citizens, the Centauran made an ominous comment referring to its fellows' "hope to be present still in a thriving Luna community, millienia hence." The Black Watch were quick to jump on the topic, proclaiming it as being another "stab in the heart" to the sovereignity of Lunites the Moon over by a corrupt regime, and an "insult" to the culture that worked so hard to regain the very freedom of that culture. The reiteration of their call for "total isolation' of the world. The Loyalist Eagles of Zion, and the Fallen, both declined comment. <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<> E!RN: There are no slow news days, only unimaginative writers. ---- ---- Article: JULY03-38 Headline: E!RN: Retired Rebel Rebuts Reclusive Remnants Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Sun Jul 27 00:10:18 3003 (Sivad Mean Time) .... Senator in the Free Luna Protectorate and alledged former Resistance guerrilla Ren Arnassis had a lot to say about 'terror and deceit' this morning. "The Zionists jumping to the defense of their old countryman Neidermeyer isn't surprising," the soldier/senator told E!RN. "And it isn't at all anything new to hear them labellin' terrorists. Those Guardian Fleeters did their best through the entire Occupation to try and make us out to be a bunch of monsters, when all of the time our operations were strictly against military and government targets with as few civilian casualties as possible. They invaded /our/ moon. We were fightin' to take it back, it's that simple. In that respect, nothin's changed. We're tryin' to get Luna on its feet politically as well as economically in the face of a depression and, needless to say, a great deal of political strife - we're still fighting. There's no mistakin' us for terrorists now; we're doin' all that we can to act in the best interests of Luna." He continued on by saying that the Zionists "Can be angry all they want, we've got more important business to attend to here than bickering with them." That "business" could only be continuing talks in the Senate over re-forming alliances with the Lunites of New Luna and pre-Moebius Luna. However, the Zionist camp had blunt points to make in reply to the Senator's ranting; "The high number of Human and Lunite *Civilian* deaths that occured during these so called "legitimate" operations speak for themselves; There was a reason that some Lunites were against the resistance, and that's because having your office or home blown to hell as part of 'legitimate' collateral isn't all that fun. As for it being /their/ Moon, someone needs to take a look in the history books for a date of July 20th, 1969. I don't see where it says that loud mouthed, self-righteous, all pure and innocent terrorists were there waiting for us. Believe who you will, it'll make no difference in the end." <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<> E!RN: All Is Fair In Love and War ---- ---- Article: SEPT03-4 Headline: E!RN: Fervid Fleet Fends For Legitimate Luna Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Sat Sep 06 16:11:01 3003 (Sivad Mean Time) .... In the wake of the reflux Moebius Wave, the Guardian Fleet - mostly comprised of those who were outcast from the alternate Earth following the death of that world, including both Lunite and Human civilians - have begun to secure their own roots in the reborn Sol System. After moving to secure the orbit of both Mars and Luna, officers of the illustrious military of Earth began various landing operations on both worlds in order to secure them once more before anyone else gets the chance to. On Mars, cheering citizens hailed both sides of the landing forces - both the Legions and the Guardian Fleet - as they swept to establish garrisons in key areas of the world. On Luna, however, the mood was much quieter, mostly due to the fact that there was no one on the planet there to welcome the Guardian Fleet. E!RN can reveal that this is due to the mass evacuation of the real Luna that took place shortly before the first Moebius Wave replaced the real Luna with the alternate version, which has resulted in the Guardian Fleet claiming and securing an abandoned planet. Conversely, sources within the Guardian Fleet have told E!RN that Luna has remained 'in pretty good condition' despite having no one to maintain it in a year, and that Guardian Fleet forces are now 'working to make sure Luna is safe and prosperous once more.' They have even gone so far to invite all those on New Luna who were displaced from the real Luna before the first Moebius Wave back home, along with providing transport vessels to return them home with - an offer that seems to have been taken with great reverence by the real Luna refugees, despite who the offer comes from. Stated one Lunite currently on New Luna: "We had Kalson, we had Kalson die, we had a mass genocide, and then we had a few months of various 'leaders' running around complaining at each other until the Moebius Wave hit. So, you know, taking up the offer to return home to a planet now under the watch of this reborn Guardian Fleet really doesn't sound all that bad. Especially as those 'alternate' Lunites with the Fleet seem to be even happier than we were under Kalson. It'll be nice to have a Government again." One item of sad news has come from the Guardian Fleet's claiming of Luna, however: The old capital of Lunar City was found to have collapsed in on itself due to lack of maintenance. The Guardian Fleet have therefore noted that the new Capital of Luna will be moved to the subterranean metropolis of Rima Sirsalis, which has remained 'perfectly' intact. Both Mars, Luna, and Earth orbit have been declared "Off Limits" by both the Martian Legions and the Guardian Fleet while they continue security operations upon those worlds. Any vessel found in violation of this declaration will be subject to impound. Evidently, the Fleet and the Legions are /very/ serious about getting things safe and secure. The Lunites from New Luna are expected to return home sometime this weekend. Reports suggest that the Lunite and Human civilians of the Guardian Fleet are moving into Luna as this report is written. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Sol -=<> E!RN: Those of you who think you know everything are annoying to those of us who do. ---- ---- Article: AUG04-4 Headline: Masterpiece spells demise of Lunite artist Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Wed Aug 04 13:05:13 3004 (Sivad Mean Time) .... FREEDOM CITY, NEW LUNA - Artist Travis Caldwell considered his Dance of the Ferretmonkeys to be his masterpiece in progress. But, on Sunday, as he completed work on an upper segment depicting two entwined brass ferretmonkeys leaping between a pair of papier mache trees, the scaffolding upon which he worked collapsed. The scaffolding, produced by Highrise Gridworks of Mars, is the same type that collapsed during a recent accident at the University of Enaj on Sivad that killed an archaeologist as she left her office. Theodore Spent, a spokesman for Highrise Gridworks, said this was just an unfortunate coincidence and not a statement on the quality and reliability of Highrise's products. ---- ---- Article: AUG04-51 Headline: Rima Sirsalis Falls! Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Mon Aug 30 12:55:37 3004 (Sivad Mean Time) .... New Lunar City, Luna: In a late night assault the forces of the Solar Republic's Vanguard Fleet took the terrorist held city of Rima Sirsalis, at a heavy cost in both lives and real estate. What began a routine and orderly sweep to gather those suspected of rebellious activities for questioning and, if necessary, detainment, turned bloody when rebel forces set off a series of hidden explosive devices. These explosions were carefully sited and timed to inflict the most harm to the Republican forces. The initial rounds of such suicide bombings inflicted grave casualties to the initial Vanguard security troops. They were immediately reinforced by assualt and special force units from the ships Alexander and Hurricane, and combined with a low orbit bombardment, were able to end this last ditch attempt of the rebel forces to bring down Luna's legitimate government. The results of this desperate action was not only their end, but also of their city. Collateral damage to the city's civilian population, environment dome and life support systems have rendered the city uninhabitable, and the extent of damage making repairs or reconstruction unfeasible. Civilian refugees have been relocated to the outlying settlements of Lovell City, Tycho Base and New Lunar City. -Augustus Claudius, INN-SR Luna ---- ---- Article: OCT05-15 Headline: Miners Deposed! Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Sun Oct 23 16:13:26 3005 (Sivad Mean Time) .... LINCOLN BELT, L49 SYSTEM - Miners mining metals and silicates in the Lincoln Belt were ordered to evacuate the area today, according to several mining companies. Gressa Toulix, CEO of Plasteel Industries, a mining company out of New Luna, said that a group of eight New Luna militia vessels ordered an evacuation of the belt this morning, threatening that all ships left in the belt by noon would be destroyed. "They've been so nice for years," Gressa told INN reporters this afternoon. "They greet you by name, tell you to have a nice day, polite as can be. This hard-line attitude is totally unlike them." The New Luna Council, governing body of the planet, refused to comment for this story. ---- ---- Article: NOV05-1 Headline: Fountain of Youth on New Luna? Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Wed Nov 16 18:01:09 3005 (Sivad Mean Time) .... GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - A three year study has concluded that living on New Luna might actually be good for your health. The study, completed by scientists from the Greenville branch of the University of Plato, concluded that rats born within New Luna's atmosphere and spending their life there lived approximately seventeen percent longer than those living on Luna, Quaquan, or Antimone. Factors such as climate, temperature, and habitat only produced differences in the low single digits. Several New Luna residents expressed worry at the results. "I've lived through dimensional rifts and the Moebius effect, I can do without any planetary voodoo nonsense," said Rebecca Green, of Addilent City. "And the scientists can't even tell us why it's doing this! Who's to say this isn't some Kamir plot or something?" Others were more positive. "I've always known the sea air does you good," says Freedom City resident Hildar Gess. "Living beings just ain't meant to live in dusty caves." ---- ---- Article: NOV05-3 Headline: New Luna: No Fountain Here Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Time Reported: Sat Nov 26 09:06:09 3005 (Sivad Mean Time) .... GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Councilman James Reed has never seen so many treasure hunters in his life. "Maybe eight times a day, someone asks me if I know where the Fountain of Youth is, they'll pay me for the information, they'll cut me in on the profits later, blah blah blah. It's getting to the point that I can't do my job." His message to treasureseekers? "Get a job." Other Council members were more strict, especially the 87 year old Gary Carter. "If the militia catches anyone searching for that goldarn Fountain, they have been instructed to bring them in for a hefty, hefty fine. Maybe some jail time, I haven't decided. Our fishermen have it bad as it is without goldarn hippies speeding around, looking for pots of gold at the end of the rainbow." ---- ---- Article: NOV05-21 Headline: Luna: No Fountain Here Either Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Time Reported: Wed Nov 30 17:00:50 3005 (Sivad Mean Time) .... LOVELL CITY, LUNA - Following rumors of a Fountain of Youth on New Luna and the subsequent swarms of Treasure Seekers there, Earth's barren satellite has also seen an influx of tourists. "I figure everyone's searching New Luna, but I'd go right to the source," said Terrence Radcliffe, who after reading the news on Sol Station hopped the first shuttle to the planetoid. Lunite natives have been less than receptive to their new guests who have a habit of disturbing private property and crowding public lavatories. "I found some foreigner messing around in the basement and tapping into the pipes. Told me he was searching for some 'Fountain of Youth'. I can't believe some idiots can't figure the difference 'tween us and another place halfway across t'Arm!" the proprietor of Aldrin's Bar in Lovell told INN. Another Lunite, who didn't wish to be named, in the establishment found this highly amusing. "What with the fleeters 'round, ain't no one livin' past their right age. Luna's closer to a Graveyard than sum' rotten cure-everythin'." ---- Category:New Luna Category:News